


recuperation

by seraf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Very Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: an in-universe snippet of a wildly different au currently going on.





	recuperation

‘ well it’s . . . good to see you’re. settling in, at least? ‘ lumi still looks a little bit shell-shocked, and dogma snorts, despite himself, crossing his legs and resting the holo in his lap, smiling a bit wistfully for a moment.

 

‘ yeah that’s - ‘ tips his head back towards the house, where jango walked out of the camera frame, ‘ about seven of the crises i’m having right now. ‘

 

‘ i can imagine. anyway - we’re not going to dock you any points for calling in late, you’re vouched for, but this is going to be cut short a little early - i do have another vod i need to see after you. ‘ dogma winced, rubbed the back of his neck.

 

‘ sorry about that. i understand. ‘ before lumi can ask, he’s ticking things off on his fingers. ‘ i got four hours of sleep last night, i’ve eaten - not _much,_ but _something,_ every eight hours, and i’ve remembered to take my meds since i got the prescription. ‘

 

lumi nods approvingly. ‘ any self harm or suicidal ideation? ‘

 

dogma rubs his arm, looking uncomfortable, and lumi seems to pick up on that. ‘ we can’t inpatient you for ideation alone, unless it’s really serious, or we’d be housing most of the vod’e.

 

dogma does his best not to look relieved. ‘ yes to both. suicidal ideation though isn’t . . . it’s not something i’d act on, it’s just _present._ and self harm, but i did two lines and then used the - mindfulness counting thing to distract myself, and stopped at that. that’s it since i’ve left. ‘

 

there’s something sad in the corners of lumi’s eyes, and dogma sort of understands it. in a less hectic environment, sure, he could spend some time in evaluation for that again, but . . . they’ve _all_ got terrible coping mechanisms. at least he’s beginning to deal with them.

 

‘ alright. so - with calling me, those are the basic terms of your release. i’m going to trust you in the future, dogma, when you say whether or not you’ve self-harmed, but if i have to, i’ll try and get in contact with jango, since you’re with him for the time being, and have him confirm or deny it. ‘ dogma nods, shoulders dropping some and stealing a look back to the house, like a flinching street mutt. he almost - it’s. he doesn’t want to be an inconvenience, or worse, disappointing.

 

‘ hey. dogma. focus back on me, ‘ lumi says, not unkindly. ‘ we’ve talked about you being someone who requires activity and stimulation. i asked you to come up with a major goal to achieve and two or three idle activities to do before our meeting today. do you have anything for me? ‘

 

dogma nodded. ‘ revamping the house is the larger task. for the idle activities - journaling, training or saber practice, training the strills, or running. and helping jango with the house and so on while i’m here. ‘

 

lumi hums. ‘ i’d ask that you add one more to that list that’s not - active, per se? i’m worried that it might be tied to your weight loss, and obsessive exercise can be as much a feature as refusing to eat. ‘ dogma nods - it sounds reasonable enough. ‘ i’ll leave that one until our next call, though. you did just get there. ‘

 

‘ yeah. speaking of . . . ‘ he threads his fingers together, shrugging hopelessly. ‘ i always have a crisis around him. and - i know a lot of it is just . . . being desperate for attention, be it positive or negative. i just want him to be proud of me. but - i’m never sure how he feels. looking from an objective standpoint, he has to care to at least some degree, if he’s letting me stay here this long, but . . . he’s impossible to read. and sometimes he goes cold or snappy. ‘

 

lumi sighs, rubbing his forehead, and there’s a moment of just the soft hum of technology before he speaks, carefully. ‘ i . . . think it would be better to try and put less stock in it, dogma. we talked in group session about trying to strive for realistic goals. ‘

 

there’s the ghost of a frown on dogma’s face, but he nods.

 

lumi checks his holo again. ‘ we’re just about done, but - one thing we’ve actually discovered is that because of the light and ultraviolet of kamino, it’s actually extremely common for us to be prone to seasonal affective disorder when we get off-planet. we’re advising most vod’e to invest in a therapy lamp, just in case. ‘

 

dogma gives him a little two-fingered salute in acknowledgement, standing up and putting the holo on the porch railing.

 

‘ you are doing better, dogma. progress can feel slow, sometimes, and you’re _going_ to fall back. but you’re making it. i’ll see you again in two days. ‘

 

and then lumi hangs up, and dogma is left alone, staring out over concord dawn.


End file.
